


Pretty Petaled Death

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Flower Petal Death AU, How Do I Tag, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: He was warned not to fall in love. To not lose himself to a pretty Petaled Death. But when did he listen





	Pretty Petaled Death

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

Jughead Jones had always been told not to fall in love. Ever since he was born. His mother and his father and his family. They had all said "Don't fall in love Jughead, it is a horrible thing." But when did he every listen. 

It was a strange world out there. People were dying week. Not wanting the surgery that would remove the petals, not wanting to give up the unrequited love of another. Black was the worst colour you could get, Soon followed by red. Those colours alone were rare let alone together. 

Jughead had seen what happens when you fall in love but it's not returned. The petals come, falling of your lips like water and spilling up your throat like a vomit of beauty. The snakes often had one go missing. One minute they were fine and the next their were petals everywhere and a dead body to hide.

His mother had always told him "Juggy you are too beautiful and innocent and sweet to fall in love. Don't make my mistake and marry someone you don't love but please baby, you are too amazing to fall to a pretty petaled death." Maybe Jughead should of listened to his mother when she told him. Because if he had of, maybe he wouldn't be coughing up Black and Red flower petals in a school bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know whether you enjoyed it and how I can make it better.


End file.
